


Secrets Hidden in the Closet

by SlippingDreams



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Highschool AU, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Murphamy - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Trouble With The Law, adding characters and tags as series continues, all other ships are just minor, because they're both still in highschool, but everything is consentual, just there to help plot, technically uderage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlippingDreams/pseuds/SlippingDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy was never a people person. But here he was. More specifically there he was sleeping in Bellamy's bed every night. Bellamy knows Murphy isn't a people person but he just wants to stop hiding so much. But the idea having word of his and Murphy's relationship spread through broken gossip terrified them both so very much.</p>
<p>But much more importantly, as Murphy has been told, Murphy, Bellamy, Clarke, Finn and many other of their friends have gotten mixed up with law. And now they need to cover their tracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting the Stage

**Author's Note:**

> So first posting of Murphamy on here! I tried to proof read this and I'm pretty sure I've gotten everything. However please tell me if you see a stupid mistake. Kudos and comments or stuff is greatly appreciated!

Murphy had always had a hard time being a people person. But he’s gotten better. See in his first year of High School he was an outcast, not that he minded much. However in his second year he said something that pissed off the Princess. It was something stupid. So stupid that he’s actually forgotten. Clarke Griffin was the Queen Bee of the social hierarchy, the Princess. And everyone seemed to follow her around as if she were an almighty god, but Murphy didn’t see the appeal. But if Clarke Griffin hated you then everyone on her facebook friend list hated you.

Clarke would never verbally or physically abuse Murphy right out in the open but it was mainly her close circle of friends. Especially Raven and Octavia. Raven, a fiery engineering student, would shout insults the second she laid eyes on Murphy. A whole slew of slurs and swears that were engraved in his mind. Octavia, an agressive bitch she was, took a different approach. Pushing him to floor and slamming him into lockers was her forte. To which he always replied with a cocky side smirk. It was his default.

This continued for several months leading up to December. The local food bank was holding a dinner pick-up party for families who couldn’t afford a Christmas dinner. And Murphy assumed his Mother would be face down surrounded by empty bottles on Christmas so he decided he would go pick some grub up for himself.

The problem was Murphy couldn’t just show up, grab his food and peace out. He had to stay for this bullshit orientation. He walked a half an hour in the cold on December twenty third to get food. Fuck.

Murphy was leaned against wall of the food bank, listening to a person on a microphone explaining how honoured they were to have everyone there that night, when something caught his eye. It was the unmistakeable platinum blonde hair and blue winter coat. It couldn’t have been. But his suspicions were confirmed when the owner of the blue jacket turned and locked eyes with Murphy. Clarke Griffin.

Murphy quickly averted his eyes and ducked his head. But it was too late. Clarke was staring at him from across the room, giving him multiple once overs. After several awkward moments of Murphy trying to ignore Clarke, she decided it was best to greet him.

“What are you doing here Murphy?” Murphy looked her down.

“Isn’t obvious… so I don’t starve.” He cocked his head to the side away from Clarke. Murphy could feel the tension. But it wasn’t an ‘I hate you’ tension. More so a ‘I feel awkward and so do you’. He looked back at Clarke, she was standing offput and shifting her weight between her feet. He looked at her face. It wasn’t dirty but it wasn’t squeaky clean. It reminded him of himself.

“Now, what I’m wondering is what you are doing here. Princess.”  
Clarke shifted again and looked him in the eyes.

And that’s how Murphy started a new leaf with Clarke Griffin. It’s also how they ended up getting high afterwards and telling each other shit that didn’t matter.

“You know, I thought you were an asshole. I was wrong,” Clarke giggled out.

“Shut up. You’re high…” Murphy chuckled.

They exchanged numbers and Murphy thought that was the end of all their communication. Maybe bitch one and bitch two at school would lay off. However Clarke texted him frequently throughout the rest of his winter break. She even went as far as to invite him to lunch with her and her pals. Clarke reassured Murphy that her friends would keep all foul play to themselves, or else.

Clarke’s friends really took a liking to Murphy. He couldn’t tell if it was Clarke’s doing or their own free will. Finn was hot. In Murphy’s own word. But he was Clarke’s thing. Though neither of them would admit it. Monty was alright. He didn’t annoy Murphy that much, but that Jasper kid pushed Murphy’s buttons. Murphy also noted that Jasper and Monty were totally fucking but were both indefinitely closeted. Raven was still a bitch. But they tolerated each other. Same with Octavia. But Octavia had a brother.

Murphy thought Finn was hot but Bellamy took the cake. His olive skin and full lips made him look like sex on legs. Murphy never expressed his thoughts about Bellamy to anyone, but boy he wished Bellamy would just come out and say he was gay or not so Murphy could stop waiting. Little he knew his prayer was going to be answered.

 

Murphy had made it through High School in one piece. Bullied partially but in one piece. His third year was closing up and he couldn’t be more ecstatic. In his own quiet sort of way. Murphy had managed becoming closer with Bellamy. They often paired up together for projects in their classes. And got lunch together on the weekends. Which was Bellamy’s not so discreet way of making sure Murphy ate.

They were in Bellamy’s room. Both sitting on opposite sides of Bellamy’s bed, both invested in their homework (Bellamy more than Murphy). Murphy slumped against a wall. Murphy and Bellamy decided that Friday would be their official ‘let’s make sure we have our shit together’ day.

The room was quiet and peaceful like usual when Bellamy cleared his throat.  
“Hey Murphy,” Bellamy chirped up, rustling in his black sheets. Murphy peered up to see Bellamy laid down on the bed. His toned arms visible and broad shoulders holding him up. He shifted into a sitting position back to the wall. Murphy hummed a response. “So, uh, Octavia is moving in with Lincoln and I’m going to need a roommate.”

Murphy blinked slowly. Bellamy just asked him to move in with him. Oh fuck. “Rent’s cheap. I know you don’t make a lot but we can split it fifty fifty and get groceries together,” Murphy sat up on his knees.

“You want me to move in with you?” Bellamy laughed.  
“Kind of. What do you think?” Bellamy said, running a hand through his hair before turning to Murphy.

Murphy could just drown in his eyes. The never ending brownness made Murphy just get lost in them. Murphy parted his lips but nothing came out. Fuck. He barely registered the slight blush that creeped up his cheeks. However he was completely aware when Bellamy moved up on his knees. And Murphy definitely noticed the closeness, or lack thereof, between them.

Murphy felt flustered and dizzy. God was he a fuckcing school girl? Bellamy probably thought he was a moron, getting all worked up. But Bellamy leaned in close to Murphy’s ear. Breath hot on his ear. “Is that a yes?” Bellamy whispered.

What the fuck. What the absolute fuck.

“Bellamy,” Murphy said grabbing onto his hand that he hadn’t even noticed was splayed on his own chest. Bellamy moved back looking Murphy dead in the eyes. He hovered less than a few inches from Murphy’s face. Murphy closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. “You are so fucking hot.” Murphy was expecting a laugh or a chuckle. But instead Bellamy made a low deep groan before connecting their lips together.

Murphy didn’t have to think twice before melting right into the kiss. His hands latching to the back of Bellamy’s neck. It was all teeth for the first little bit, Bellamy wound his fingers in Murphy’s hair. Murphy hardly expected a hand to forcefully grab his chin with bruising force, prying his jaw slack. Their tongues fought for dominance, exploring each others mouths.

Bellamy’s hand slid from Murphy’s hair down to his side, resting on his hips. The grip on Murphy’s waist tightened as he was pulled and pushed down so his shoulders hit the wall behind him. Bellamy shifted so he was in between Murphy’s legs, both of his hands on his hips just slightly under Murphy’s shirt. Murphy gasped breaking the kiss.

Bellamy ducked his head, placing a kiss on Murphy’s jawline. Tracing downwards until he found a spot on Murphy’s neck that he was content with marking. He mouthed the skin, his teeth grazed the area. Murphy groaned then tilted his head to the side to give Bellamy more access.

“Bell.” Murphy tightened his hold on Bellamy’s curls to grab his attention. Bellamy pulled away just enough to make eye contact. Bellamy’s were lidded, the pupils fully blown. Murphy assumed he looked the same. “I agree to move in if more of this-,” Murphy gestured between the two of them. “-happens more often. Got it?” Bellamy paused, lost in thought. A sly smirk spread across his face.

“Shut up Murphy.” He chuckled before moving back in to abuse Murphy’s neck some more.

 

Murphy sat in the back of his English classroom, squinting at the board. He’d be damned if he let his dyslexia stop him in school. Murphy had a ‘fuck it’, no-hand-holding attitude. So he’d always end up pushing himself to his breaking point. He couldn’t be bothered to give himself a headache today however and turned to Bellamy.

“Bell what does the board say?” Murphy piped up. Bellamy looked up from his books, stretching his arms upwards.

“Uh… Essay due by end of next week.” Bellamy turned his head to face Murphy.

“Right,” Murphy groaned into his hands. Throughout the semester they were to chose a Shakespeare play to read and do a final essay on. The topic in which they discussed in the essay was up in the air. “What are you writing about?” Murphy turned Bellamy’s notebook to face him. He scanned over the page. “Romeo and Juliet?” Murphy scrunched up his face like he had a strong taste of nasty in his mouth. “How simple.” Bellamy chuckled.

“It’s the only one I’ve read more than once and I’ve got a pretty solid theory,” Bellamy snatched his book from Murphy’s hands.

“Shoot.” Murphy said leaning back on his chair.

“Mercutio and Benvolio were secret lovers,” Bellamy stated plainly. Murphy snorted grabbing Raven’s attention from the front of the room. She quirked her eyebrow at Bellamy who waved her off.

“How?” Murphy chuckled out.

“In every scene before Romeo enters they are always together. Not to mention after Mercutio’s death Benvolio is nowhere to be seen.” Murphy turned his head to the side nodding.

“Okay I get it. It’s still basic but I get it,” Murphy jabbed.

“What are you even writing about?” Bellamy tried to move the conversation along. Bellamy turned Murphy’s binder to face him. He briefly scanned the page. “The Twelfth Night?” Murphy shifted to the edge of his chair looking down at the page. Bellamy stared contently at his face lost in his beauty.

“I’m writing about the underlying subtext of the relationship between Orsino and Viola as Cesario. Orsino was clearly in love with Cesario. He even discusses that he doesn’t understand his feeling for the young man. Obviously being gay was a big no-no back then. When Orsino found out Cesario was in fact a woman, he immediately called for her to be changed-” Murphy realized he was explaining in depth and looked up at Bellamy’s eyes who was closer than he originally thought.

“Don’t stop. Sounded good,” Bellamy spoke lovingly. Murphy felt his ears burn but smiled nonetheless. He leaned back in his chair. Murphy wasn’t for public affection since himself and Bellamy weren’t completely out yet. Bellamy didn’t have any problems screwing around with Murphy though. Bellamy smiled contently before scanning the classroom when he locked eyes with Clarke who sat to left of the room.

Her mouth was smirked and she wiggled an eyebrow at Bellamy. Bellamy glared at Clarke saying ‘Don’t say anything’. Clarke just shrugged her shoulders.

 

Clarke walked through the busy hallway avoiding bumping into people. She nearly made it to her next class when Raven practically dragged her into the corner.

“What the hell was that?” Raven seemed frazzled, her eyes wide as the moon.

“The hell was what?” Clarke questioned.

Raven ducked her head down and spoke in a hush tone.“Between Bellamy and Murphy in English! Are they a thing?”

Clarke panicked but kept her best poker face. No one was supposed to know. She wasn’t even supposed to know. Clarke shrugged her shoulders.

“Bellamy and Murphy? Nah. Bellamy has a thing with a girl named Gina. They just live together, tolerate each other,” Clarke fibbed. Raven looked disappointed but she dropped the topic when the bell rang. Raven spun on her heel and sprinted down the corridor. Clarke let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. Fuck.


	2. SprayPaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we discover the group chat, Murphy and Miller & Bellamy and Clarke's friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO I've finally planned through the plot of this so the description will be changing, to clue more in with the plot!
> 
> PLEASE POINT OUT TYPOS PLEASE I AM MESS 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!

“What?” Murphy choked.

“I dunno. Clarke literally said Raven saw us together and asked if we were a thing,” Bellamy shrugged back.

“Well did she tell her?” Murphy snapped back. He wasn’t in the mood for Clarke’s drama. In fact Murphy had had enough of Clarke’s drama for the entire year.

“Obviously not Murph. She made some bullshit lie that I was dating Gina,” Bellamy recounted. Bellamy had just heard this from Clarke during fifth period. Now he and Murphy were walking to the first floor to leave. He pushed open the door to the parking lot and let Murphy walk through first.

“Gina?” Murphy echoed. “Isn’t she your cousin?” Bellamy smirked in reply. “Smooth Clarke,” Murphy scoffed. He winced as he walked outside and let his eyes adjust to the light. “Fuck, it’s bright.”

“Supposed to be warming up this week,” Bellamy remarked. Bellamy liked the sun. He liked the warm feeling across his cheeks and the heat on his body. It made him feel nice. Murphy however had different opinions, the sun was always too bright. However the sun shining was better than rain or snow. “Maybe we could go to the boardwalk or something.” The couple walked up to Bellamy’s beaten down blue pickup truck, unlocked the doors and hopped in.

“I have so much homework,” Murphy groaned banging his head off the back of his seat. “You know Pike is a pain in the ass. I could probably teach his biology class better than he could. Did you see he wants to take Mr. Jaha’s position as principal?”

“Yeah, Arkadia’s going to shit,” Bellamy acknowledged as he backed up out of his parking spot. “Not that it hasn’t already.” The car pulled up to a red light the idle light of afternoon sun shone. A pleasant feeling filled the atmosphere. Murphy reached across the seats and laced his fingers through the back of Bellamy’s dark hair, scratching slightly.

“How was your day?” Murphy asked softly.

“Long,” Bellamy sighed. He looked tired. But even with his drooping eyes and current grey complexion he still looked incredible. How? “What do you want for dinner?”

“How about that new chinese- what the hell?” Murphy speculated. He shot up in his seat looking out the window. 

Arkadia was a big school, nearly an entire block of four streets. Cell St, Hundred Rd, Ship St. and Crash Boulevarde. The parking lot was on the other side of Ship Street and the fastest way to Murphy and Bellamy’s apartment was to go up Hundred Road. Hundred Road was the front of the school. The front of Arkadia was made of blacks, whites but mainly variations of metal like greys. So the vibrant red spray paint across the front doors was not hard to miss. 

Arkadia will burn in hell

With further inspection Murphy could see there were several other profanities written across the front wall and even on the lawn. Bellamy was staring now to, rolling the window down he shouted.

“Hey Harper! What the hell happened?” Murphy hadn’t noticed Harper was on the lawn staring dumbfounded as well.

“God damn Polis kids!” Harper shouted back before turning back and snapping a picture on her phone. Murphy rolled his eyes. Polis. Arkadia was a new school. Only open 15 years. Polis was a school up the street. An age old school that was nearing it’s 100th anniversary. What started as a joking cliche rivalry, turned to full out war. It was always Polis kids who initiated fights or shit like this. Quite frankly Murphy though it was childish at first but after several Arkadia students were hospitalized last month he sees now how serious everything had gotten.

“Assholes,” Bellamy grumbled putting the car in drive as the light turned green

 

Murphy unpacked the takeout containers out of the paper bags placing each one on the chipped ceramic tile counter. Their apartment wasn’t that bad. The front door lead to a small open carpeted living room with a coffee table and a small TV. The living room connected together to a hardwood floor dining room and kitchen. There was a small table with three black chairs. Their kitchen was smaller than Murphy’s liking but the stove heated things up and the fridge kept things cold and that’s all that was needed.

A narrow hallway to the left of the the dining room led to the bedrooms. The first door on the left was Bellamy’s room that connected to the washroom. The only room on the right was ‘Murphy’s’ even though he never slept in there. 

Murphy had stepped out to grab food while Bellamy hopped into the shower. Murphy opened up a cupboard to grab two plates when the door to the bathroom flew open. Thick steam moved outwards curling in the cool air. Murphy didn’t have to look to know Bellamy was butt naked as he padded to the bedroom. 

Murphy made the plates making sure to put extra stir fry on Bellamy’s plate. He crossed the room and set the plates on the wooden coffee table. Murphy scooped the remote up off the couch and flipped the TV on.

“Bell! Game of Thrones is on in two minutes!” There was an audible thump from the bedroom and heavy footsteps. Bellamy entered his hair still damp.

“Chinese?” Bellamy questioned.

“Yeah, I got stir fry you might like,” Murphy replied. He flopped down on the couch. Bellamy quickly placed a chaste kiss to his cheek before joining him on the couch. Murphy slung his legs on top of Bellamy’s waist before properly settling in. Things were good. He felt calm and peaceful in this moment, even though eight people just got brutally slaughtered on the television. Yup peaceful.

They were roughly about half way through the episode when both Bellamy and Murphy’s phones buzzed. Bellamy stretched to the table, removing Murphy’s legs, set his plate down and grabbed his phone.

“It’s the group chat,” Bellamy announced. Murphy hummed a reply obviously not that interested. It didn’t take long before the group chat was blowing up. Murphy groaned as he fished his phone from his pocket and silenced it.

“What are they even talking about?” Murphy leaned over to look at Bellamy’s phone. 

“The graffiti on the school,” Bellamy answered. There was silence, save for the TV, as Bellamy was typing away. Murphy once again admired Bellamy. He just shaved in the shower, his face looking brighter. He wore a white beater and those grey sweat pants that made Murphy think of inappropriate things at inappropriate times. 

Suddenly Bellamy snorted extending the phone to show Murphy. Murphy squinted as he read the texts. Finn had sent a picture to the group of several cans of red spray paint with the caption 

‘Anyone up for some pay back tmrw night?’ 

A sly smile splayed across his face looking back at Bellamy. Bellamy shared the same shit eating grin. Murphy reached for his phone and for the first time that night he messaged the group ‘I’m in’. “Looks like we’re busy tomorrow night,” Bellamy chuckled. Murphy laid back on couch propping his legs up on Bellamy, refusing to move them this time.

“Guess so.”

 

Murphy popped the lock off his locker slapping it on the shelf. He had approximately fifteen seconds before Miller popped up and kicked off Murphy’s first headache of the day. Don’t get Murphy wrong, he really enjoyed Nathan. It was just that it was too early for Murphy to enjoy anything whatsoever. As Murphy shrugged off his backpack to empty out his binders he wouldn’t need, Miller popped out from behind the locker door.

“Coffee?” Miller questioned as he extended his arm for Murphy. In it was Murphy’s favourite coffee from the knock off Starbucks down the street.

“Of course,” Murphy yawned snatching the coffee from the boy’s hand. “Thanks.” Murphy one handedly closed and locked his locker before slumping on the door. Miller ducked his head and spoke before whispering.

“You coming tonight?” 

Murphy snorted. You would have never expected Miller to hang out with Murphy. Murphy had a rugged ‘fuck-you’ vibe while, even though he tried not to, Miller’s personality screamed ‘free-hugs’. However Miller may wear button up shirts and non ripped jeans, he still ended up with the same amount of detentions as Murphy.

“Yeah… wait I thought you said you couldn’t come,” Murphy questioned. He looked up to the clock before pushing off the wall deciding they better start heading to class before they were late.

“Date plans got changed,” Miller grumbled. Murphy raised an eyebrow at the response. 

“You and Bryan fighting?” 

“He refuses to let me meet his parents because ‘the time isn’t right’. Bullshit. I told him if he was ashamed of me he should just tell me, he hasn’t spoken to me since last night. So, yeah, I’m going,” Miller rambled. Murphy just hummed walking into their homeroom. 

“He’ll come around.”

 

“Wakey-wakey Sleeping Beauty.” Clarke had smothered herself against a napping Bellamy’s back. He grumbled shrugging her off. Clarke dragged a seat to his table tossing her art bag on the desk. “Late night?” Clarke queried.

“Game of Thrones with Murph,” Bellamy yawned. He shook himself awake. Clarke slapped a dissection chart of the frog’s anatomy in front of him. 

“We have to label this.” Bellamy was mid-way through labeling the pancreas when Clarke viciously tugged on Bellamy’s shoulder.

“What the hel-” Clarke placed her fingers against her lips to silence him. Clarke gestured underneath the table at her back pack. Inside were several cans of spray paint. Bellamy smiled rolling his eyes. “Nerd.” Clarke zipped up her bag looking back at Bellamy.

“So you’re coming tonight, right?” Clarke idly asked. She seemed to be doing okay. No huge bags under her eyes and she looked washed up. Bellamy lifted his pencil from the paper and handed it to her, gesturing towards the frog anatomy diagram. Clarke yanked the pencil from his hand.

“Yeah, me and Murph are,” Bellamy leaned back in his chair as he watched Clarke do her share of the work. Clarke chuckled to herself.

“I’m going to need a ride there…” Bellamy looked at his friend questioningly. “And a place to stay the night…” Clarke continued. Bellamy laughed realizing what was happening.

“Let me guess, Ms. Griffin is on your ass for some reason.” Clarke threw the pencil down on the desk.

“I stay out an hour past curfew once and now I’m totally disowned. She said if I was going out tonight I was not to come back until tomorrow.” Bellamy sighed. Clarke and Abby were always at eachother’s throats. There have been a fair few fights where Clarke has had to spend the night at Bellamy’s. Bellamy knew that they really did love and care for one another but sometimes things got out of hand. Bellamy sighed,

“Just come over after five. You, Murphy and I will eat dinner together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will also be updated frequently now because I am on summer break and can manage my time more a little better!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Like I said please comment typos and I will fix them for sure.


End file.
